Talk:Imperialdramon
Possible upgrade? I noticed his 6-B ranking came from scaling off of WarGreymon who was 6-B for awhile. Now that WarGreymon got bumped to Low 5-B, I think Imprialdramon should gt bumped up as well, not to mention the various Digimon that scale off of Imperialdramon. Darkanine (talk) 11:05, February 24, 2016 (UTC) This seems reasonable. Antvasima (talk) 13:29, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Some rearranging required The text references the Adventure DM Imperialdramon as being comparable to the other partner megas but given that he's lost to a powerful but not MagnaAngemon-level ultimate in a fight, his FM is only about as powerful as WarGreymon (he at best added a little extra fire power to the BlackWarGreymon fight and in the Digital World he wasn't able to handle MaloMyotismon, a Piedmon/Diaboromon level opponent) and his infected form's (ergo strengthened) Giga Crusher was counted by Rosemon, this is probably in need of some rewording, and probably adding a sub-category for the infected dragon and fighter modes (it did take two partner Megas to take down FM, so it's definitely likely he could have taken either in a one on one fight)EEPMOS12 (talk) 21:19, March 12, 2016 (UTC) :I do not know anything about Digimon, but you can probably get more input via a content revision thread. Antvasima (talk) 07:40, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Skullsatamon actually did beat up on Holyangemon\Magnaangemon some in that same fight and thus should be around the same strength. The move he used on Imperaildramon may have been more of a hack since he noted he was an Ultimate\Mega before using it and didn't use it on the others. As to whether Belialvamdemon\Malomyotismon is stronger then Piemon\Piedmon and Diablomon\Diaboromon is debatable. Belialvamdemon grew giant by adsorbing darkness in the Digital World so he's clearly above most Ultimate\Mega Digimon. It would be logical to assume that Belialvamdemon should be at least as powerful as Venomvamdemon\Venommyotismon who was a challenge for Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon to fight. The Digimon Reference Book states: "Said to be Vamdemon's final form, it is a Demon Lord Digimon. Unlike Venom Vamdemon, which lost its intelligence by seeking too much power and was like a beast, it succeeded in surpassing Venom Vamdemon by harmonizing its intelligence alongside all of its other aspects. It possesses an inhumanly cruel personality, and is willing to do anything to achieve its own desires. The living artillery on both its left and right shoulders, "Sodom" and "Gomorrah" respectively, leech off of it. Its Special Move is an extremely high-temperature beam that it fires from its shoulders, Sodom and Gomorrah (Pandemonium Flame)." --DarkMastero (talk) 10:54, March 13, 2016 (UTC) True, but judging HolyAngemon or Angemon in Zero Two is difficult as both are fairly inconsistent (Angemon is never particularly powerful, HolyAngemon can handle BlackWarGreymon, who isn't an "Evil" type digimon but as you say is challenged by SkullSatamon, who is exactly the type of digimon he's most powerful against). And I'm not denying that MaloMyotismon/BelialVamdemon is powerful. But the anime Imperialdramon has never been at the level of the version which appears in the wider fiction (the reference books and other media clearly place dragon mode as a WarGreymon level enemy and I think fighter mode is something like 3 times as strong?). It's interesting he's only gone up against Piedmon/Diaboromon level opponents one on one (hence his slightly dodgy fight record), with his only "equal" opponeent being BlackWarGreymon, and he doesn't really contribute much to that fight. As this page out and out states it's referring to the anime Imperialdramon, using the broader reference material seems problematic. Add in the infected Imperialdramon was himself a Piedmon/Diaboromon level enemy for Vikemon and Rosemon, and I think we've got faaaaairly decent constraints on where he falls in show. Def think the infected dragon and fighter modes should be added though. Dragon mode took a pounding from both megas and held up, and fighter mode would probably have beaten either individually EEPMOS12 (talk) 11:14, March 13, 2016 (UTC) It's actually noted separately on tvtropes that he's considered an "adaptational wimp" (when you exclude Paladin mode, who MIGHT be the most powerful digimon in any of the animes). "In most other Digimon materials, Imperialdramon is an incredibly powerful Mega Digimon with his Dragon mode being equal in power to Wargreymon while his Fighter mode is said to be three times as powerful and at Omnimon's level. But in the anime, his power is significantly weaker with Dragon mode (Hell, he even gets defeated by Skullsatamon, an Ultimate Digimon) being a weaker Mega while his Fighter mode is only as strong as Wargreymon in power best shown during the fight against Blackwargreymon" An opinion piece but it's worth notingEEPMOS12 (talk) 23:41, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Star level feat A few days ago, a user mentioned that Imperialdramon FM was stated to be able to "Destroy entire stars" in the game Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk. Since this is a relatively obscure game, and is a huge discrepancy in power with his traditional powerlevel, I was thinking of adding it as "Varies from 5-B to 4-C depending on media". Would this be allowed or would I need to make a thread first? Oh and before I forget, the scan in question. Darkanine (talk) 09:09, May 13, 2016 (UTC) It is probably alright if you add it, if you insert the reference. Antvasima (talk) 12:48, May 13, 2016 (UTC)